Serpent's Song
by SunRae666
Summary: Based on HawkSong Draco is 16, he is heir to the slytherin throne. All his life his country has been at war. So many have died already that he will do whatever it takes to make peace, even if it means going to Harry Potter, heir of Gryffindor, himself.
1. Intro

**Pairings: **Draco/Harry (maybe a few others later.)

**Authors Note: **This story is based off of Hawksong and the intro leans much more heavily on the book than the rest of the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the charecters from that story, I just like to borrow them. I also do not own this plot nor most of the wording in the intro that my dearies belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, author of Hawksong. I do not intend to by any way imply that Amelia Atwater-Rhodes or JK Rowling are bad writers, quite the contrary I think they are both such amazing writers that I wanted to try to combine their stories and see how that turned out. I am not making any profit off of this aside from my own enjoyment of writing it.

_My name is Draco Malfoy and I am the sole surviving heir to the Slytherin throne, the last of the cobras, save for my father who is too old to be doing the strenuous job of being king. I am only 16 years old._

_All my life my people have been at war, at war with the Gryffindors._

_Almost before a child of my kind learns to control their second form, the form of a snake that at times feels more natural then that of a human, they are taught to hate. They are taught of war. They learn of the race that calls itself Gryffindor. They are taught that they are untrustworthy, that they are liars and loyal to no one. _

_What they are never taught is how the fighting began. That has been forgotten. _

_They are taught that the Gryffindors murdered their families and loved ones._

_That is all they are taught._

_That was all I was taught._

_The days, the weeks and the years pass but the bloodshed continues. I hum the songs my mother used to sing to me, songs of peace. Peace I have never known nor my father and mother nor my grandparents or my great-grandparents and on and on. These are all I have left of her, for she like many others has died in this war._

_Why do we fight this war? To avenge the dead, _

_But there are too many dead to be avenged. _

_My sister never returned home last night._

_How long till their assassins find me?_

_-Draco Malfoy_

_Heir to the Slytherin Crown._

AN: Please Review! It hard for me to finish a story if I don't think anyone likes it.


	2. The Feilds: Part one

**AN: **Hello there. =] this ones pretty long so I decided to break it up in two. Thank you to all of you that reviewed, if you have any questions you would like to ask me or the charecters please feel free to ask them and I will answer them in the next chapter. =] Disclaimer can be found in the intro. Onward with the story.

**The Fields part one.**

As Draco walked through the field, as he felt the stench of blood and decay and death surround him he tried not to think about his younger sister. It was unseemly for a Slytherin to cry, it was impolite to the living and disgraceful to the dead, but it was especially important that he did not cry for he was the Slytherin prince and the people looked to him for strength through this hard time.

His sister is---- was, only 14 and yet she had been sent to war, she had been in charge of leading this war, and earlier today she had been cut down, her flame extinguished. Why? Because of this war, Draco was their only male heir left, and with his mother dead, he was too important to be allowed on the fields, except to follow behind the troops, burring the dead.

His fists clenched unconsciously as these grim thoughts floated around in his head. Gregory Goyle leader of his royal guard and one of his closest friends noticed. As he noticed everything Draco did. "M'lord" for though he had permission to use his given name he always opted for his title when they where with others. "is something wrong?" He already had his hand on his sword and was scrutinizing the surrounding area.

"No, I just hate the way it smells here"

Not a lie, but not the truth either. He couldn't guaranty that it would be a sufficient answer for Greg but the rest of the royal guard would accept it without much thought. When they were younger Draco and Greg were close friends. That was before Draco's elder brother died, before Greg realized that Draco was royalty and he, the son of Draco's father's most trusted guardsman.

It was then in the eerie silence of the fields after a battle, when the birds don't chirp and the only sound is of Draco moving through the grass, that he heard that cry. Draco would remember that cry for the rest of his life, the cry of someone in pain, of someone dyeing. The cry of someone that maybe he could save, even though he couldn't save his little sister.

Without thinking Draco moved towards the sound, that horrible plea for help from an injured soldier who couldn't be much older than his sister, maybe if he wished hard enough it would be his little sister. Alive, not dead like she had been the last time he had seen her.

Greg's hand on his shoulder was the only thing that stopped him from running down to the wounded soldier. Greg was shaking his head and said quietly "Not this one". Turning to look again Draco realized why.

The wounded soldier was not wearing a typical Slytherin garb, he was wearing the outfit of a Gryffindor. Torn Draco hesitated, Should he step away and let the royal guard finish what all these other fallen soldiers could not?

Another look at the soldier made his mind up for him. Laying there in the dirt his uniform soaked with blood, be it his or that of his enemies, this soldier--- no this boy, for he had to be at least two or three years younger than Draco himself, was dying.

"Don't you see, this is why this stupid war keeps going on, because even when he is dying all you can think of is your hate" Draco knelt cautiously next to the fallen soldier, and reached out to hold his hand. Up this close he could tell why he had been left here, a ragged knife wound cut across his stomach, the most painful of mortal blows.

A sob escaped Draco as he looked at the poor young boy, he could have been someone's little brother or son. Draco could not cry for his sister's death, she would not want him too but he found himself shedding a tear for one of his greatest enemies.

The soldier murmured something that sounded like 'thank you' but when the soldier looked up, Draco's grey eyes met the emerald ones of the young boy and Draco's breath caught in his throat. Had he not been kneeling already, he would have surly collapsed, this soldier was none other than Matt Potter, younger brother to Harry Potter, second in line for the Gryffindor throne.

Sent into shock by this discovery it was only Matt's voice that was able to break through to Draco. Matt's voice was shaky and his face was contorted in pain, and fear, as he said "please end it now" Draco pulled out his knife not wanting to comply, but also not wanting to make this little boy, who was so afraid to suffer more than he had to.


	3. The Feilds: Part two

**AN:** Disclaimer in the Intro, the Serpent's Song (originally called Hawksong belongs to Amelia Atwhater-Rhodes. If you haven't already, you should read her book Hawksong, amazingly good.

**The Field: part 2**

Greg's hand on his arm stopped Draco. He looked at Greg as Greg said "Gryffindors may believe in mercy killing but not when it is the heir to the Slytherin throne who is doing the killing"

Draco nodded, it made sense.

For most of the afternoon Draco sat there in the field, his legs cramping up from sitting so long. He held Matt's hand and sang songs to pass the time, like he had done with so many Slytherin soldiers. He sang songs of hope, of freedom songs he learned as a child. He sang his favorite song, the song his mother used to sing to him before he went to bed, the song was called Serpent's Song and it spoke of a peace no one had known for generations.

"I wish to you sunshine, my dear one, my dear one…

I wish to you innocence, my child, my child.

I pray you don't grow up too fast.

Never know pain, my dear one, my dear one.

Nor hunger nor fear nor sorrow.

Never know war, my child, my child.

Remember your hope for tomorrow."

--(From the book Hawksong by Amelia Atwhater-Rhodes)

And as the sun was setting and the earth under Draco's feet growing cold, Matt Potter's grip on his hand loosened and he breathed one last final shuddering breath.

Draco smoothed out the unruly black hair that was also trademark of the Potter line, and closed those emerald eyes that all the Slytherins had been taught to fear practically since birth.

That night it took Draco a long time to find sleep and when he finally did he was haunted by those emerald green eyes and all the people who had died in this stupid war.

**AN:** Sorry this one is so short; it just kinda needed to end there. I will continue on with the next chapter but please review; they make me so happy when I get them.

School tomorrow so I won't have as much writing time, but there are still weekends. In three more weeks it will be Christmas vacation so I will have lots of time.

Much love –SunRae.


	4. The Funeral

AN: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I'm kinda sick right now and it made me feel so much better. :) So sorry that this one took so long I had a BUNCH of homework (stupid teachers) but at least it's pretty long.

The Funeral

My father, King Lucius Malfoy, was like a statue as he watched the pyre consume yet another of his children on Mourner's Rock. His face was unnervingly calm as he stared at the final glowing embers.

Earlier the Royal guard had been with us, but as the fire threw forth its final flames only the family of the deceased remained to keep a silent vigil till all the embers turned grey and the ash was blown from the rock by the wind.

When my father's voice broke the silence it betrayed none of the emotions he must have been feeling after the funeral of his beloved daughter.

"You are going to ascend to the throne soon, so things are going to have to change" his voice was even and clear "you are forbidden to return to the fields. I know your views on this subject but it's time you start thinking about your responsibility to your people"

Usually, among Slytherins, a prince became a king only after he had had his first child, to ensure that the royal line would continue. However, that didn't seem likely to happen anytime soon to me, and my father felt it would be best if I became king anyways despite tradition.

"Yes, Father"

Here on Mourners Rock after my little sister's funeral was not the time or place to argue. My father shifted form and disappeared beneath the grass, silent in a way I could never be.

I remained alone on the rock, the wind wiping my hair harshly against my face repeating silently the words _"no time for tears."_ If I mourned for every one that died I would have no energy left for the living. Once I was sure I could keep my face composed with Slytherin Reserve I shifted forms into that of a cobra.

One angry hiss later I could feel all my pain, anger and frustration being blown away by the wind wiping through the grass. I was surrounded by my guard almost before I hade fully transformed.

It was late by the time I finally made it back to the Castle that housed what was left of my family, the highest ranking soldiers, and the most prominent artisans, merchants, and speakers of the Slytherin court.

With my fathers command the Slytherin castle, all seven floors of it, had changed from my safe home to my prison. Instead of being a refuge from the harsh world outside the walls had suddenly become a harsh snare from witch I could not escape.

With Gregory close in case of danger that never happened inside, I moved through the Market place on the first floor. It was customary for the king and his heirs---his only heir, to walk about the market and listen to appeals and complaints. The market ran from Dawn to dusk everyday and people had a tendency to stick around afterword to mingle.

Along with crafts, custom weapons and other fine luxuries, stories and gossip could be found at the market. I knew from experience how ghastly some of the stories wound up being, for this is where the merchants, farmers and everyone else who wasn't fighting in the war got to hear all the details.

With the image of Matt's face stuck in my mind as though it had been branded to my eyes I was reminded once again that the Gryffindor's really were mortal, just like us. However fear makes even the bravest strongest and smartest men and women into puppets of their own delusions.

The stories tonight were as sickening as ever, as parents lamented their children and one young man actually burst into tears, a hideous display of emotion by slytherin standards. As gossip ran like a river rushes to the sea it picked things up along the way. It was said that if you looked into their eyes for too long you would die, rumored that they were possessed by the very demons they were said to have got their powers from.

I was glad when an interruption gave me an excuse to stop listening.

"Milord?"

I turned to the lady who had spoken, a metal smith of good reputation.

"can I help you"

She was wringing her hands but stopped abruptly when I spoke and looked downward. When she lifted her gaze her face was composed no trace of the sadness I had seen but moments ago.

"My pair bond passed on in the most recent battle, I was making this for him" She held out a knife with intricate and delicate looking designs on the handle, I recognized a few of the symbols for faith and luck among them. "I would be honored if you would take it, perhaps it will protect you when you go out again"

I hoped I would never have to use it but I took it anyways smiling as I said "I'm sure your pair bond would be glad it isn't going to waste. Thank you miss"

"Thank you Milord"

I turned away with a sigh I made sure he couldn't hear

"Malfoy"

I knew the young man who approached me, Blaise Zambini, a childhood friend and eternal romantic with grand dreams I wished I could make come true. Last I had heard from him he had been apprenticed by a seamstress. That must have been a couple years ago.

A smile that for once wasn't forced easily came to my lips as I said "Blaise it's good to see you again. what are you doing at the market?"

Blaise smiled a smile that made me a little nervous. "The seamstress is finaly letting me sell my wares in the market"

"Oh that's fantastic" We continued on catching up in a polite manner until suddenly Blaises face turned somber. "Malfoy, I heard what happened yesterday with Matt Potter and well…" He seemed nervous as he continued, babbling in a way he usually didn't "I know this isn't proper for me to say but I'd like to think we were friends as children?" I nodded curiosity constricting my vocal chords. "Well when I heard about it, I was glad. It made me think that if our future king can put away differences and just help a dyeing man, even if that man was Matt Potter, that … perhaps anything is possible"

"Thank you Blaise" The prospect made me want to laugh… or maybe cry? I settled on a tired smile and hoped Blaise would see the gratitude in my eyes as I said "fly with grace"

"You as well Malfoy"

Then Gregory moved in, a signal to all the others in the market place to not approach me unless I approached them first. And with him by my side, my silent companion, we headed up the stairs. He stopped on the sixth floor and I continued on to the seventh that housed only the remainder of the royal family.

As I passed my sisters rooms I uttered a final goodbye before I slipped into my own rooms.

Authors Note:

See I told you this one was going to be a long one.

Please review,


	5. Politics & Nightmares

**AN**: I was wondering do you (as my readers) prefer it when the chapters are short but updated faster or when they are long and take longer to be updated? Please tell me I would really like to know. Nearly 1000 hits now, I think I will try writing some H/D Lemon for you as a present. (it will have to be outside of the story we haven't gotten to that point in this one. Yet. ;] ) so yeah tell me what you think and please review.

**Chapter 4: Politics and Nightmares**

I was a child, as of yet unversed in politics, the first thing that interested me about them was a raven boy, the son of a representative from Ravenclaw, a kingdom not yet allied with my father. He was a few years older than me. Twelve to my eight. I was too young to know that he made my mother nervous or that he was in the castle for any reason different then all the other children

To young to know he represented a nation far smarter then my own, without whose support we would never be able to keep our heads above water against the Gryffindors.

I was a child with no understanding of politics, war or pain.

And he fascinated me.

Once he kissed me. It was good, until my father found out.

I remember this raven boy fondly, as my last memory of child hood. Now I know that Raven's are much more casual, so to speak, and that gender isn't a factor in finding a suitable pair bond. I also know now that it **IS** a factor in my father's kingdom.

My tutor stepped away to speak with my mother, "Milady Narcissa have you seen Gregory?" I looked up at the sound of my friends name despite the tutors attempt at being quiet. "I'm worried he's gone to the field to look for his father…"

I was too young to understand death but I understood that my friend was upset and that he needed me.

I had known Gregory all eight years of my life, since I was newly born and he was three years old. The raven boy tried to stop me, but he had no authority over me, so he had to let me go.

I got my first taste of death that day as I slithered swiftly through the grass trying hopelessly to avoid the sight of the dead bodies. Then I saw him, Greg my friend, hunched over his father's body, crying.

I didn't get a chance to say anything before the lion appeared. Gregory pushed me behind him. I saw them fight, I saw that lion sink his claws deep into Greg's chest, a blow I knew would almost kill him.

Someone else attacked me from behind, but when I fought back, I was struggling with something as harmless as my blanket. I realized then that I was dreaming a scene I had relived almost every night since it happened. Greg's brush with death had changed him, he started training afterwards, joined the army when he was 13 the royal guard when he was 15 and had been the captain for 3 years now.

Despite knowing I was asleep I could not wake. Lucid dreams had plagued me for years now. I walked from the dream of Greg's fathers death through the battlegrounds of my memory. Pain, Blood shed, war, they had stained me that then I have been and I will always be tainted.

I felt myself slipping into another dream, this one about my Alistair. The girl promised to be my bride, my protector, my chief consultant, and always by my side. We had been betrothed when we were both infants. Pansy Parkinson never fascinated me like the raven boy did, not even like the other boys I met in the castle did. She frightened me as a child. The blood I saw in my dreams, she saw everyday as a soldier. Then I learned to understand her, and eventually to love her, just in time to lose her.

I pushed the phantom away and found myself staring into the emerald eyes of Harry Potter, the person responsible, or so I was taught to think, for all the bloodshed, the deaths, for all the tears I was not allowed not cry. My throat constricted as I tried to scream.

"Draco are you alright?"

I opened my eyes to see, not Harry, but Greg. He was out of breath and searching my room for whatever had frightened me. He looked like he had just got out of bed, which makes sense because he wasn't supposed to be on duty till this afternoon. I was glad he was the one that had heard me shout though.

"Yes" I said but the trembling in my voice belied my answer.

"Dream?" he asked. Greg was the only one to whom I confided my nightmares.

I nodded sitting up and looked out the window. The sun was coming up. The morning was here, and if Greg was here too then something important had happened.

I knew from experience that important things had a tendency to be bad too.

**AN: **Please review~

Do you prefer frequently updated short chapters or long chapters that are less frequently updated? Please tell me I would love to know. Also feel free to suggest themes or ideas for the lemony one shot that I'm going to write as a present for you guys for 1000 hits. LOVE- sunrae


	6. The Visitor

**AN:** Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Especially, lil joker, NinjaOfTheDarkness, and Cardfreak, who have reviewd the most out of everyone. COOKIES FOR YOU GUYS.

**Chapter 5: The visitor**

Greg cleared his throat "your father wants to you to meet her downstairs as soon as your ready" He blushed slightly as he took in my half clothed state.

Greg left the room while I changed quickly. My father was not a man you kept waiting. When I exited the room I found, not only Greg but five other guards at my door alone. I could practically feel the soldiers swarming throughout the castle. Outside on the fields this caution made sense here in the castle it was unheard of.

"My father isn't hurt?" I asked jumping to the worst possible conclusion.

"He is safe" he said his voice unwavering but I could see the uncertainty in his eyes. "The rest of the guard is with him"

Of course, silly me what else should happen on a seemingly safe and sunny day?

"Then why the sudden jump in security?" I asked raising an eyebrow at the excess guards. "And who the hell is guarding the outside?"

"There are two dozen soldiers in the courtyard and another few dozen in the surrounding land." Said another soldier.

"We seem to have a visitor, which is why your father requested your presence.

As we went down the stairs I actually felt _claustrophobic_ from all the guards surrounding me. What kind of visitor warranted so many of the royal guard up here, in the most secure location in the kingdom?

I voiced my question "who is this visitor? Harry Potter himself?"

Greg did not joke back with me.

My father's back was turned to us as we entered the court yard, yes I said courtyard, the visitor sat cross legged on the ground her eyes closed as though she was taking a nap. Four guards had their swords hovering just above her poised to strike, showing just how nervous we were to have her near our king.

Even as we approached I recognized her bushy brown hair and the red insignia on the gold dress and the ring on her finger.

Either she heard our quiet approach or she sensed us some other way I do not know, but she opened her eyes right then. The vibrant green (1) startled me even though I was expecting it.

"Draco this is Hermionie Potter, Harry Potter's sister." My father said. My skin crawled at the name. I had been fine with helping Matt when he was dyeing, but seeing Hermionie here alive, well, and dangerous made me feel less charitable. I opened my mouth but she spoke first. This was good, considering I probably could have started a war with what came out if it hadn't been too late already.

"We want peace." She said quietly. "We're tired of the fighting and the killing"

Someone behind me grumbled something about a filthy Mudblood and my father directed a frosty glare at whoever it was.

Hermionie's voice rose as she growled "I have lost a father, two uncles, three brothers and just last month a sister and a niece at the same time when one of your soldiers drove a sword through her pregnant belly. My mother is a good woman but she is only the queen, and the people will not follow someone that is only a Potter by name. They need their King and Harry is the last true heir to that title" Her voice quieted towards the end.

"Excuse me if we don't fully trust you Hermionie" My father sneered "but your kind has not been known to uphold it's promises"

Hermionie lowered her head and I could tell she was trying to speak around her anger. "Matt Potter died two nights ago, he was only _thirteen _and now he is dead." She looked at me when she said this. "I came here alone without weapons or guards in the hope that someone here would listen. Harry wanted to come here himself but my mother forced him to stay arguing that you would put a knife in his back before he could even say anything. You know what he said in reply? 'Let them, maybe then someone will be content with winning the war and it will stop."

I had to hold my tongue to stop from disagreeing. The idea that the prince (he was practically the king now) of the Gryffindors would say anything tolerable, much less self sacrificing, was absurd.

"And what exactly is…Harry….suggesting we do?" My father asked sneering at the name.

"A truce. Harry my mother and myself would like to meet with you your heir and whoever else you think necessary."

"And just where is this meeting to take place?" my father asked skeptically.

"Before the King and Queen of Hufflepuff, My people do not trust yours, and it would take quite the show of good faith to make them." Said Hermione.

"I suppose you were your people's show of good faith" My father said "What does Harry ask in return?"

"Only that you agree to meet with us on peaceful lands before the Hufflepuff queen. We would like to appeal to her for support of the peace talks, and whatever is involved in those."

My father looked at me "Draco?"

At first I started to object, but then I remembered Matt Potter's blood on my hands. I remembered the stench of death and gore. I remembered my betrothed, Pansy, and my sister, who had been no older than the enemy she had taken with her to death.

"I do not trust them father, but if there is any chance that they are telling the truth, that Harry Potter might want peace..." I took a breath because that idea seemed ludicrous "Then I believe that we should take it" I added more quietly "you know I'd do anything to stop this damn war."

My father nodded "Gregory, your thoughts?"

The leader of the royal guard paused to think before answering "I don't like it, but Hufflepuff lands are neutral, not even a lion would be mad enough to try something there, the badgers would tear them apart.

"Very well then Hermione" my father motioned for Hermione to stand, and quieted the protests from the guards "please relay the message to your…prince, that we would be willing to meet him"

"Thank you, lord Malfoy" She said informally enough that I actually saw a guard wince, oops. "Harry wanted me to convey that we would be willing to meet any day, any time, as soon as possible"

My father discussed this with Gregory before he answered "In a fortnight at the first showing of the moon" Even if Irene rode non stop to the Gryffindor Palace and then from there they rode nonstop to the Hufflepuff lands, the Gryffindor's would only have an hour or so. Diffidently not enough time to plan an ambush.

Hermione bowed her face showing only a little irritation about the rush my father was imposing on her and her family. "Thank you Lord Luscious, Draco"

**AN:**

**(1)** Yes I know Hermione doesn't have green eyes and that she is not related to Harry Potter. But I have used my creative license and made it so that she does and is, in this story.

Please review

-LOVE

Sunrae


	7. First Encounters

**AN: Ok so a few people were asking about this, so I thought I would clarify no Harry was not the raven-boy, Harry is a Gryfindor. Sorry this one took so long, I'm afraid I've come down with something, usually I get a lot of work done when I'm sick, but right now (and for the past week) I have just felt so exhausted, and I have finals next week. Winter break means more writing time though.**

**First Encounters: Chapter 5**

Draco's stomach twisted with nerves as they rode to the Hufflepuff land. His mind kept flitting back to the conversation he had had with Theodore Nott, commander of the largest section of the Slytherin army. _What if Theo was right and this was all just a plot to ambush us?_ Draco tried to reassure himself that the Hufflepuff king and queen would not allow that on their lands.

He chanced a glance at Greg, who had all but ignored him for the past two days to avoid answering another question about weather the security at the castle was up to par with Draco's expectations.

There hadn't been any major battles since the day Hermione had come to the castle, only small unplanned skirmishes when the Slytherin troops happened upon Gryffindor troops.

Draco glanced at the other two guards, the Hufflepuff's had made them keep their numbers down to five and assured them that the Gryffindors would be thus required as well. There was Severus Snape, one of the older guards that had been my fathers guard since my father's coronation. Marcus Flint was the other; he was the guard closest to Draco in age and very loyal although he was a rather zealous fighter.

When they finally arrived in the Hufflepuff encampment, for the odd tent grouping could hardly be called a city, Draco's nerves were even more frazzled then they had been when he had first started out on the long journey through the Hufflepuff desert.

The guide that had led them to the Hufflepuff encampment led them through the confusing maze of tents to the only building for miles around, the hufflepuff castle.

When Draco entered the Hufflepuff reception room his eyes were first drawn to the two sets of five golden and squashy looking pillows. It then logically followed that his eyes then fell upon the people sitting on one of the setts of pillows.

His eyes first recognized the bushy brown hair of Hermione Potter. On her right was a tall pale man with bright red hair and freckles, probably a guard. On Hermione's right there was a woman Draco could only assume was Hermione's mother, she had to get that mess of hair from someone. On the other side of Hermione's mother was a girl, probably around the same age as Draco. Her hair and completion matched that of the red haired man's. Probably related, and she was probably a guard as well Draco thought taking into account the way she sat on the cushion.

Draco's breath caught in his throat as his eyes took in the person lounging on the cushion next to the red haired girl. A mixture of panic and fear and something else, that he would rather not think about with his father in the room, swept through Draco's body as he took in the sight of Harry Potter, casually lounging on a cushion a mere ten feet away.

Draco carefully composed his face into a sneer hoping that no one noticed the way his heart seemed to stop for a few seconds when Harry looked up at him from underneath the veil of unruly black hair with those shocking emerald green eyes.

Draco looked away, breaking the staring contest that he had unknowingly entered into with the bloody Gryffindor, and took his seat next to his father on one of the squashy golden cushions.

Cedric Digory, king of Hufflepuff, motioned for their attention before returning to the cushion he was sharing with Susan Bones, queen of Hufflepuff. She cleared her throght before speaking.

"I already know this is going to be hard for everyone but so long as you are willing to try, there is a chance for peace" She paused when the Gryffindor guards began to grumble. Then both Harry and Hermione shot them glares that had Draco been on the receiving end of them would have made him flinch. Reasonably, the guards quieted.

"Lily, You are the Gryffindor queen are you not?" asked Susan

Lily, Harry and Hermione's mother nodded and then spoke "I am but my King is dead, Harry will be king in a few weeks, You should address him as our leader."

"Harry have you not chosen a pair bond yet?"

Harry raised angry eyes to look up at the Hufflepuff queen and the female guard next to him was suddenly very interested in the fringe on the cushions. No need to be a cunning Slytherin to figure out what was going on between those two.

What Harry said next however, surprised Draco.

"Taking a pair bond in the middle of this war would be like giving a death sentence to a woman in return for her love. I've learned from experience that not even a woman with child is safe from the killing, not when she's carrying my family's blood."

Draco heard someone utter a sad sigh and had to, once again tear his eyes away from Harry to look towards Susan. She looked a little green actually, but then she recovered and began to speak to my father "And whom should I address as your leader?"

I was pleasantly surprised when my father said "My son, Draco Malfoy, he will be king soon."

"How soon?" asked Susan

My father had been preparing me to be king ever since my elder brother had died, but had, as of yet set no dates. I was surprised when, after a brief pause, he answered, "On his next birthday"

"And do you, Draco have a pair bond?" Susan asked

"No, My pair bond was killed two years ago"

"How much are you willing to give up for peace?" This, Susan's latest question, was directed at both of us.

I took a moment to take into consideration all the battlefields, the deaths of Pansy, my pair bond, and of my little sister, and Matt Potter's face and voice as he begged me to end it.

"Anything" I answered and not even a breath later Harry answered "Everything"

Susan quietly conferred with Cedric before speaking again.

"When you burn yourself what do you do? You poor cool water on the burns. It is the same when you have hatred, to mend it you must use its opposite. To mend a riff so vast as the one between your two countries you must start at the heart." She paused and I glanced at Harry to see if he understood any of this lousy Hufflepuff mumbo gumbo.

"You came here seeking my advice, all I can leave you with is this, you can only sew shut such a rip as this by making the two sides one again. Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter, you have both said that you would give up anything and everything for peace." She paused again to look at the two of us. "Never ask your people to do something you do not have the courage, or determination to do yourselves." She addressed the whole room as she said this next part. "You must make peace with each other. Join the two royal families together. Harry Potter take Draco Malfoy as your pair bond, Draco Malfoy take Harry Potter as yours."

Greg was the first to jump to his feet to protest, though the female guard shouted not a moment later. My father rose from his seat, as did Lily Potter. Harry's voice could be heard saying. "That's idea's completely mad". My own objections were stuck in my throat.

Some hufflepuff guards made everyone sit back down again, even as Susan and Cedric were rising from their cushion. Susan's voice was sad when she said. "How can you expect your people to do something you yourself can't do? Stay here for the night, think on my words—"

"Wait please..." Harry interrupted

"You may return tomorrow at sunset if you wish to do so."

And just like that we were all bared from the Hufflepuff reception hall, and led to our rooms.

**AN: My head hurts like hell right now but I'm glad I got this chapter done finally. Thanks for reading please review.**


	8. Note: PLEASE READ THIS

Hey guys I'm really sorry about the major delay on chapters, my internet broke. (cries) It probably wont be fixed till atleast next week. The only way I was able to upload this now was because my lovely friend Liza is letting me borrow her computer so I could upload this so you guys don't think I have abandoned the story. She says she's only doing this for you guys "the people who for some crazy reason read your stupid story" ( She's still a little mad at me because I laughed like hell when we walked in on her boyfriend, ex boyfriend now, making out with her twin brother Carter. She just doesn't understand the twisted mind of a fangirl. Anyways I'm going to try my best to find a way to get the chapters I've written uploaded as soon as possible, Maybe if I get my hands on a flash drive I can just upload them from Liza's computer. Ooohhh wait, Liza just gave me a death glare again…. On second thought maybe I will use Carter's computer……

Anyways I really hope you all aren't too mad at me. Hopefully I will be able to post a new chapter soon.


	9. Late Night Visitor

**AN: Okay so I managed to find a portable memory device that I can use, BUT it's so old and stupid that it can only hold one chapter at a time and seeing as I cant just keep going back and forth between my house and Liza and Carter's house. SOO…. Hopefully if we're lucky I should be able to upload like one a day until my internet gets fixed.**

**Late Night Visitor**

I knew he was there before he emerged from the shadows. I could feel the heat of his warm blooded body rolling off of him like waves. Never the less when his bright green eyes met mine they still surprised me. He was still wearing the same simple oversized clothing he had been wearing at the meeting earlier, disappointing really seeing as he really wasn't that unattractive.

His mere presence in this room the Hufflepuff's had set up for me made me horribly uneasy. Instinct urged me to my feet; I was slightly taller than him I noted irrelevantly. I may not have been the scholar my tutor had hoped for, but I wasn't stupid. If it came to a hand to hand fight, a Slytherin had only one chance at survival and that was if he struck first. Even then some Gryffindors had been known to manage to snap a slytherins neck before the poison in every Slytherin's fang managed to stop their stupid bloody Gryffindor hearts.

Every Slytherin knew that once a Gryffindor got you in their hands, the best you can probably do before you die is take them with you. Slytherins may be faster, quieter, stealthier, and poisonous but Gryffindors beat them in strength, stupid determination, and pure dumb luck.

I bit back a yell for my guards, telling myself that not even Harry Potter would be stupid enough to kill me on Hufflepuff lands.

"What do you want?" I asked when I was sure my voice wouldn't waver.

He collapsed, ever so gracefully I might add on to one of the many silken pillows scattered about the horribly decorated room.

"I decided that you and I should talk" he said, his voice no louder then my own which was barely above a whisper. "Sit down, I'm not going to kill you or ravage you or whatever the hell it is your thinking."

"Talk?" I asked skeptically but never the less I forced my knees to bend so that soon I too was sitting.

"We Were thrown out of the meeting hall quite abruptly" he explained "and in all likelihood the same will happen tomorrow unless there is some discussion prior. Since you are the only one in your group that has shown any sense you seemed the one to talk too"

Unease and fatigue joined to make me irritable. I kept my voice cold as I said "It is late and I am tired what is it you want to talk about?"

"Life" He said calmly as though we were just two acquaintances discussing the weather. "and death, and the war, and the world in which we live in, and more importantly, about you"

"me?" I asked an eyebrow raised.

"Yes you, If the Hufflepuff's advice is even to be considered I'd like to know what I am getting myself into"

"I believe you already expressed your opinion on the matter."

"And I still believe it to be correct, it is an absurd idea." He said a slight blush creeping to his cheeks "I'm not saying I will go along with it, but it does have some potential."

There were no words to express my emotions at this point for they bordered somewhere between pure terror and helpless fascination.

"And what exactly do you think your getting yourself into?" I inquiered distastefully. If this conversation was to go any further I would rather know where he stood on the matter.

His eyes flickered downward over my body "If it was just your body Draco, I would agree very quickly"

I tried to deny that the implications of what he had just said had not sent shivers down my spine.

"However the truth of the matter is that one does not choose a life partner based on appearances, and the simple fact that your mind is a part of the deal, something that despite many years of musing over I have still yet to fathom."

_Years? _I didn't like the way he had worded that.

"I thought I understood you once" he said his voice like the web of a spider tangling me in it threads as he continued "Beautiful and arrogant and blind to the suffering of others, and I had almost learned to hate you. But then I heard that the pristine Draco Malfoy had knelt in the muck and grime of the battlefield and held my little brothers hand and sung to him so that he would not die alone. It made me think that maybe you might have a heart after all"

When he reached towards me I jumped, belatedly realizing that the movement was casual, a mere gesture made while speaking. His hand froze, he probably hadn't even known he had moved it until I had reacted. Then his hand balled into a fist as he rose to his feet, swifter than most Gryffindors.

"Damn it Draco I'm not going to hurt you."

I stood as soon as I felt his anger and frustration, a nearly tangible force that made the hairs on the back of my neck rise. Slytherins never reacted like this, never showed even half of this much emotion.

Fear made my voice scathing as I replied "Forgive me if I find it hard to trust a man who has killed so many of my kind."

Harry's voice was low and dangerous as he moved closer. Terror prevented me from moving as he whispered in my ear "Trust me If I had wanted you dead, I would have killed you years ago."

"Years?" I inquired my voice faint with shock and fear.

His posture relaxed and I could almost feel the anger slipping from him, the frustration remained though. His eyes seemed almost apologetic as he sat and motioned for me to sit to.

I sat, tangled like a fly in the sticky web that was his voice and eyes.

"The first time I snuck into your room" He paused, an amused look on his face as he studied mine. The shock I felt at this latest discovery must have shown on my face. "it was hard to get into I'll admit, but not impossible."

"My eldest brother got killed that day. I heard from someone, don't know who, that it was your 13th birthday. For your birthday, my brother died. I had gone to your room with the intention of killing you."

Despite what he was saying his voice was soft. "But when I finally made it to your room, I couldn't do it. You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I wasn't a killer, not yet at least, and I couldn't start by killing something I thought to be so beautiful. And then you whimpered and rolled on your side. You still had your day clothes on; I assumed you fell asleep before removing them. You also had a cut here on your cheek" He paused. I was now much to tangled in his web, to caught up in his story, to react when his fingers brushed the phantom cut on my cheek he was talking about.

"You also had a nasty cut here" he said his calloused fingers gliding over my left shoulder. I knew the night he was talking about. The night that had followed the day Pansy had died. I would have died that day too if it wasn't for the quick work of the royal guard.

"I reached out to touch you, to brush away the tears you were shedding. You flinched away from me. I wanted to hold you in my arms and make whatever it was you were dreaming about go away, but you had already flinched away from me once. Instead I told myself that I hated you." His voice remained gentle despite the words he was saying.

His hand wandered from my cheek and into my hair, but I was too caught up in the hypnotic sound of his voice to react. "but it wasn't true. You weren't responsible for the war, and you couldn't stop it any more than I could."

"Why are you telling me this?" My voice seemed distant.

Harry spilled forward on to his knees which brought him abruptly closer to me; my breath caught in surprise, but the way I was sitting prevented me from moving away.

"You didn't start this war, and neither did I" Harry started "this war is meaningless it has been going on for so long; people fight because they don't know what else to do. People fight because their leaders fight, and then their leaders are killed and they have more reason to go on."

He paused as if waging some inner war about telling me what he said next. "Draco, my sister Hermione is carrying a child. She was white with fear when she told me. It's an event that should bring joy…but everyone in my family just remembers a slytherin soldier plunging a knife into my oldest sister's swollen belly"

The idea made me wince, I knew stuff like that happened in the war but it still wasn't right. He placed a finger on my lips when I started to open my mouth

"No apology is necessary from you Draco. It wasn't your fault." Again the hand in my hair startled me. "I am going back to the royal meeting hall tomorrow. My mother, my sister, and my gaurds will not be there to argue with The queen and me. I hope that you'll be there, and that you'll consider what she says. It…it could work."

Considering that particular idea was like considering the idea that someday Santa Claus would someday come by and sprinkle joy and peace across the land.

Harry must have noticed the incredulous look on my face. "Please….just…try" he said.

I found myself nodding, trying not to think of the consequences I said "all right…I…I'll try…"

He ignored my uncertainty.

"Thank you" He stepped forward then, and suddenly his lips were on mine.

They felt like liquid heat and Draco felt like he was drowning, drowning in the feeling of Harry's warm body so close to Draco's own cold blooded body. It felt like Harry's hands were searing his skin as they wandered over Draco's body. It felt like he was burning alive, but it felt good…it felt really good.

When one of Harry's amazingly warm hands moved from Draco's arm to underneath Draco's shirt. The heated hand on his chest forced out a surprised gasp from Draco's lips.

Harry took advantage of Draco's open mouth and began exploring it with his tounge.

Draco's could feel his mind shutting off…he knew he shouldn't be doing this…but it just felt so…good.

They stumbled towards the bed, Draco wasn't even conscious of how they had managed to get so close to it…and then they were falling.

The landing on the bed startled Draco so that he uttered a surprised cry…

One little surprised cry that sent the guards hurtling into the room.

**AN: Thanks for bearing with me through my lack of internet lovlies.**

**Please review, as always 3**


	10. Like a Fiddle

AN: IMPORTANT (for once)

**I'm sorry to inform all of you of this, but there has been some….(bad)stuff… going on in my real life. I'm not sure if I even want to think about writing right now. But I'm going to try. Nick would have been mad at me if I let this stop me from doing something that I love… but it's just… really hard right now so I'm sorry.**

**Serpents Song:**

Like a Fiddle

Harry tensed and then was off of Draco and standing a few feet away almost before Draco's foggy brain could even comprehend what was going on. Quite agile for a Gryffindor, Draco thought irrelevantly.

Draco sat up lazily not bothering to stand, the damage was already done the best action now would be to just pretend like he didn't think it was a big deal. Damage control, it seems Draco had to do a lot of damage control whenever the stupid Gryffindor was involved.

When Draco glanced at Potter, his stance was casual but every well toned muscle in his body was tense. He was ready for a fight; a fight that couldn't happen if this whole peace thing was going to work out. Merlin, Gryffindors had no tact.

Although it was probably a very stupid, very Gryffindorish, move Draco stood and stepped between his guards and Harry. "There's no trouble here" He said. His voice cold calm and dangerous he sent a look at his guards warning them not to challenge him on this matter.

Draco could almost feel the tension in Harry's muscles lessen. He's so trusting Draco thought, repressing a smirk. Draco reached for Harry's arm; linking it with his own he said "I was just about to escort Harry out"

Harry smiled; it was an odd sight but didn't look out of place on the Harry's face. None of the slytherins ever smiled like that, so openly. "Thank you for speaking with me at such a late hour Draco" Harry said as Draco led him to the door. One of the guards snorted, it was obvious that there had been no speaking involved in what the guards had walked in on.

The guard on Draco's side stepped away to let them pass. Draco was quite surprised however when Greg didn't move, he was usually good at following orders. Harry had to shoulder past him. Greg met Harry's glare and held it, something Draco didn't think Greg capable of. Harry sent a challenging smirk towards Greg's direction before moving his arm around Draco's waist and pulling him into another kiss.

By the time Draco's still foggy mind had caught up with the situation, Harry had sent Greg one last final smirk before slipping out of the door and disappearing into the night. How very slytherin of him, Draco thought.

Before turning his sharp almost glaring eyes back at Greg.

"You do know I have to tell your father about this" Greg said before Draco could properly reprimand him.

Draco was unsure of how to react to this new and in charge Greg. He decided on bored, unaffected, tone. It was as always his failsafe. "Fine fine, but it is ever so late and I'm rather tired so hurry it up"

Draco's father didn't yell, scream, and his face didn't even turn red. Draco's father was calm and his voice was quiet. But if anyone thought he wasn't very very mad, then they were severly mistaken.

"This entire trip was a bad idea from the start Draco" Lucius said his grey eyes stony "Pack your bags Draco we are leaving, now."

Draco could feel anger burning in his stomach, rashly he said "But what about the meeting tomorrow? What about the peace the Hufflepuff's could help us find?" He knew his words were dripping with anger, knew he was nearly shouting but at the moment he didn't care.

"The plan the Hufflepuffs proposed was ludicrous, We are leaving tonight Draco and you will obey me"

Draco recognized the tone of his father's voice, for though it was calm it spoke only of danger to Draco's nerves. It was the voice Draco's father used as his last warning before he punished Draco. Draco could almost feel the pain of the cruciatus curse taking hold of his body at the mere memory of it.

Draco looked at his father, his face carefully blank as he said "For tonight, Yes father I will obey you, But soon I will ascend to the throne in my own right. And father, I need not obey you then."

When Draco's father had finally left and his guards had stepped outside to guard the door, Draco nearly collapsed on the ground. Harry's little visit had caused events that played on his nerves like a fiddle, and Draco had never, EVER, said anything like that to his father before.

**AN:**

**Thank you very much for reading**

**I love all of you mucho so don't do stupid things like Drink + Drive, I would hate it if one of you died.**

**Reviews are loved as always.**


	11. Note 2

AUTHORS NOTE:  
So sorry for the insanely long wait. My friend Nick died (The bad stuff that I was talking about in the last chapter was refering to that,) He got in a drunk driving accident, that wasn't his fault. He was in the hospital for two days before he died. I'm still having a really hard time dealing with it. He was only 18 and I had known him my whole life. Plus he was the one that really encoaraged my writting, so its hard to write now knowing he wont be there to congradulate me every time I manage to finish a chapter. I'm going to try and finish this one though, for him, and for you guys, reading your reviews has helped me alot even though its been hard. So anyways, this chapter is just for an update, I will do my best to get a chapter posted this weekened.

My computer also died, and my new one for some odd reason lacks word, so sorry if the formating sucks I'm still working on it. 


	12. Preparing The limits of Certanty

Serpents Song: Preparing; The limits of certanty

Nearly a month had passed since Harry's late night visit in the Hufflepuff land and Draco's life, for the most part, had returned to normal. The Gryffindors for their part, still weren't attacking. Draco himself was struggling to come up with more then flimsy excusses for the generals, and his father, about why they shouldn't attack either. The rest of the castle was in a whirl as well preparing for Draco's coronation ceremony. Everyone was rushing around preparing, either for Draco's coronation or some secretive ultimate attack planned by the Griffindors. It got to the point where it seemed that even the castle itself was preparing, but for what Draco didn't know.

Between trying to maintain the flimsy peace they had at the moment, being prepared for the coronation ceremony, and the various trips Draco took to all the local hospitals to remind himself of why he was bothering, Draco rarely had time to contemplate much of anything.

At night he would collapse upon his bed headed towards another night of fit-full nightmare ladden sleep that often left him more exhausted then before. In the mornings Draco rose early and was always one of the first people awake, often he found himself up and doing stuff, preparing things, even before the sun itself was.

Draco's sleep had long been riddled with nightmares. Nightmares of the sort from wich his sleeping self could recognize that it was indeed a nightmare, yet all attempts at waking himself proved fruitless.

This night as clouds outside threatened to block out the light from the stars Draco whimpered in his sleep, once aggain reliving Pansy's death. He knew it was a dream, but he felt that somehow if he could change the events that transpired in his dream he would wake up to find Pansy there next to him, mercifully alive.

His cruel nightmares wouldn't let him though, for before he could save Pansy the scene shifted. He was in his room, Harry's unmistakable green eyes hovering over him.

This wasn't the first time he had dreamed of Harry. He had had dreams of Harry nearly every night since that night in the HufflePuff land. This time though, he shoved the dream-harry, an act that his good manners would have prevented him from doing had this been real and not a dream.

Sitting up Draco glared at the dark form that was Harry.

"Where do you fucking get off just showing up like this?"

"I still want peace, and as far as I can tell you're the only one in this castle with any sence so"  
Harry's tone was light, amused, not angry or cold or disaproving like it would have been if this was real.

"So you just decided you were going to creep into my room in the middle of the night?"

Harry opened his mouth, probably to respond with some stupidly logical answer like 'Well how the hell else am I supposed to talk to you?' but he was cut off by the fact that Draco had tackled him. Stradling Harry Draco knew that if this had been real and not a dream Draco would have been horrified with himself, disgusted by the fact that he was touching Potters skin and slightly scared too, but seeing as this was just another dream Draco had no reason to be afraid.

Although by day Draco needed to remain distanced, and in complete control of his emotions, here in his dreams he could let go of that control. Here in his dreams was the only place he could, the only place he was alowed to, let his emotions out.

And let them out he did. He punched the dream Harry in the face, again and again, taking all his anger and frustration, at his father, the generals, the war, himself, taking it all out on the dream Harry. It wasn't until after his fists had slowed and droped to his sides that Draco realized that he himself was sobbing. Draco didn't know when he had started crying, but now that he was Draco didn't think he could stop.

"I-I'm so f-fucking tired of this, of all of this. I'm so fucking tired of this stupid war, I'm tired of loosing my friends and my family, I'm so so tired of holding the hands of fucking children, while they die. I'm so tired of all of it." Draco sobbed, choking on the last words.

The dream Harry sat up, blood leaking from his mouth and his nose and a black eye already forming. The dream Harry pulled Draco, who was still sitting on his lap, into a tight embrace. Draco sobbed onto the dream Harry's shoulder, relaxing into the embrace like he would never have done in real life. The dream Harry stroked Draco's hair.

They sat like that, in silence, for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes.

"In two nights I will post gaurds i know i can trust, I will instruct them to give them safe passage into the castle. We can't meet here, not in the open, your gaurds would kill me. In my castle I have enough control to make them stand down enough so that we might make a plan. If you really want peace come visit me then."

The dream Harry paused then pressed something small into Draco's hand. "If you do run into trouble in Gryffindor, show them this, it should gaurunty your safe passage. For now you should get some sleep" The dream Harry lifted Draco and placed him back on his bed, kissing him lightly on the cheek before disapearing into the darkness. Draco wanted to look at the thing in his hand but before he could he felt the tendrils of a new, and likely bloodier, scene gripping onto his sleeping mind and draging him towards the new scene.

AN:  
anyways sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes, I still lack in spell check. Reviewers are loved. 


	13. Mortification

Serpents Song: Mortification

The three days following Draco's odd dream about Harry passed in a blur for Draco. As his coronation quickly aproached it seemed everyone had nearly doubled the pace in wich they tried to get everything done. Draco's father was still angry about Draco's behavior in the Huffle puff land and was thus admantly avoiding Draco. Indeed the memory of the dream had been fully pushed out of Draco's mind.  
Draco was slowly working himself into a state of exhaustion. Despite his attempts at apearing in tip top shape, people were starting to notice. That is why, on the third night since the odd dream about Harry, Greg demanded he go to bed even though the sun had just barely set. It never crossed his sleep deprived mind that Greg was his gaurd and he really didn't have to follow his orders.  
Draco fumbled as he tried to pull on his silky green sleepware, instead accidentally dropping it on the floor. Greg was right, he did need some rest, but that didn't mean any amount of sleeping would suffice. His sleep was still riddled with nightmares and Draco had been doing his best just to avoid it all together.  
As he crouched down to pick up his shirt a glint from under his bed caught his eye. He reached for it feeling the cold metal texture on his fingers and palm. Staring down at his hand Draco Malfoy found himself staring at a ring. Although it was starting to get dark, and the ring certaintly wasn't his, Draco recognized it instantly.  
It had the Gryffindor crest on it.  
Suddenly the events that Draco had previously passed off as a dream and forgotten about came flooding to the surface. Draco was filled with an unpleasant mixture of mortification(1) and embarassment as he remembered the brash way he had acted. Only the slightly painfull way the ring was cuting into Dracos now clenched fist dragged him from his horrified thoughts long enough for him to realize something else.  
He had missed the deadline.  
Draco stood abruptly muttering curses at 'stupid bloody gryffindors visiting in the middle of the night' as he quickly ran to his closet. After changing into some comfortable riding clothes Draco grabed the small money pouch that was on his dresser. He hastily shoved the ring into the pouch. Glancing around his room once more his eyes fell on the dagger he always kept on his nightstand. Though the dagger was tempting, Draco decided against taking it with him. If he had any chance of making it to the Gryffindor Palace, bringing a dagger wouldn't help. Glancing around his room once more Draco moved the small potted plant from outside on his balcony to his dresser table. It was a signal he had devised to let Greg know that he had left for a midnight horseback ride, and hadn't felt the need to wake him. It was a signal to say that he hadn't been kidnapped.  
As Draco rode quietly through the castle gates, he did not look back. He was sure that if he did he would realize how absolutely crazy this was, relying on the word of Harry Potter that he would have been safe yesterday, to make it safely to the Gryffindor castle. Draco tightened his grip on the reigns realizing he had no other choice. If there was even a chance that this could work, Draco had to take it. Thus he rode out into the night, into the unknown, dissapearing from the view of the castle, headed for what would probably be his death.

AN:  
(1)- Credit for that amazing word (wich fit the situation so eloquently) goes to HPDMsasunaru. Thank you so much.

Sorry this one is short, but it just kind of ended there. Next chapter: Adventures In Griffindor Land.  
Thanks for reading =]  
I love you guys so much thanks for all the reviews. 


	14. A Wealth of Weasleys

Serpents Song: A Wealth of Weaslys

Draco stopped his horse several minutes walking distance from the Gryfindor palace. He knew they had sentries stationed around the castle and that if he tried to go any further on horse he would be killed on the spot, regardless of Harry's promised safety.

Of course, Harry's promised safety still might not protect him on foot either, If he had been honest in the first place. By this time Harry probably didn't think Draco was going to answer his invitation. The loyal gaurds he had set had probably been replaced by the normal ones again, and draco was probably just walking into his own death.

Draco shivered glancing about the forrest around him. The forrbiden forest, he had many nasty memories here. It seemed strangly quiet, though, no underlying sounds of the dreadfull creatures that usually inhabit its depths.

"Now what do we have here Ron?" Draco heard a female voice say from behind him.

Whirling around Draco found himself face to face with a girl, with shocking orenge hair and an array of freckles. She was dressed in combat ready clothes, how she had managed to escape his notice with that hair, he didnt know. She glared at him. The tensing of her hand around her wand was the only indication that showed maybe she wasn't as nonschalont as she was pretending to be. Draco recognized her as one of the gaurds from the meeting at Hufflepuff.

Draco was about to try and back away slowly but stopped when he felt the cold wood point of a wand pressing against his back. "What are you doing so very far from home ferret face?" a male voice inquiered from behind Draco.

With two wands pointed directly at him now, Draco had no choice but to comply when they ordered him against a near by tree. Turn around the female gaurd commanded, and Draco complied. The male gaurd, Ron he assumed, was similarly dressed as the female one. He also had the same shock of orenge hair, the same freckles, Ron was quite a bit taller though. Draco pressumed they were related.

Draco paused a minute, composing himself so that his voice didn't break when he started to say "I am here to see Potter. He-"

"Quiet Snake." The female gaurd said. "Ron search him"

Ron moved forward, a slight grimace on his face. Draco tensed as Ron's hands skimmed across his body. The search was thorough, had he tried to bring any weapons they would have been found. Draco also found it highly unpleasant, and from the look on Ron's face, so did he.

Ron removed the pouch in wich Draco had hidden Harry's ring. He didn't even look in it before stufing it into the bag he had slung across his shoulder. Draco opened his mouth to protest again but was quickly silenced by a sharp glare from the female.

When Ron had finished the search the female cast a spell at Draco. Causing him to fall to his knees with enough force to bruise. She paused to tell Ron to tie Draco's wrists before she turned her attention back to Draco.

"I would like to just kill you on the spot, but Harry will be upset if I don't let him interogate you first" She said so matter of fact that it caused Draco to shiver invouluntarily.

With his wrists bound behind him, Draco was led by the two gaurds to the palace. Once they reached the palace gaes they were joined by two aditional gaurds. Four gaurds to one unarmed and bound Slytherin seemed a bit upsurd to Draco. But then he remembered the way his people had treated Hermionie, and realized he must be on the recieving end of the Gryffindor equivilant. Did they really think he was that dangerous?

AN:  
Hello there =] Thanks so much for reading. I actually have a few questions for you guys this time though. You see I am considering starting up a fanfiction contest. However, I don't really know what to give out as prizes. So what prizes do YOU think I should give?

I love you all, thanks so much for being there for me. =] 


	15. The Habits Of Gryffindors

Authors Note: Okay so yeah, sorry I have taken so long to update, I suck at life. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I love you all. ]  
I have been noticing that some authors answer reviews publicly un the following chapter, I don't really see the point in that but if there is a reason behind it please tell me, I would really like to know. Also I have opened up a contest (The H/D Wicked Hairspray Fanfiction Contest) if anyone would like to enter details are on my profile. I have also started a new H/D story by the name of Sweet Surrender, don't worry I will continue to work on this one but that idea just wouldn't go away so I had to write it. And thus ends my tirade of shameless self promotion, ON TO THE YUMMY H/D!

Serpents Song The Habits Of Gryffindors

Finaly after walking for what seemed like hours, but in truth was probably only a few minutes, Draco was lead into a confrence room of sorts. Before he was able to really take stock of his surroundings though, he was once again knocked to the floor by the female gaurd. Determind to regain some semblance of dignity Draco tried to stand despite his aching knees that protested the idea of moving ever again. The female gaurd struck him down again. Draco bit his lip against the pain, hardly even registering the copery taste of blood in his mouth. He raised his chin determind to look as dignified and calm as one could possibly look from his possition. If he could do nothing else to the foul female who insisted on abusing his poor knees he could atleast pretend it wasnt affecting him as much as it was, he was after all a Slytherin.

"Fetch Harry" the female gaurd ordered one of the others who had tagged along.

She seemed to be the one in charge here, and that made Draco very very uneasy as she quite obviously really really didn't like him. Draco found himself somewhat wishing Ron was in charge, Ron would likely want to kill Draco as much as his sister did but atleast it seemed that Ron, had he been in charge, would have atleast been semi decent to him beforehand. As it was Ron was subtley standing close enough for Draco to lean against slightly, wich admittedly helped his knees alot.

Suddenly the big doors on the other side of the conference room opened and in stormed Harry. The female gaurd quickly motioned for one of the other gaurds to take her place before running over to greet Harry.

And by "greet" I mean, leap into his arms and smother him with kisses. Such shows of affection were highly uncommon in Slytherin and Draco couldn't fight the light blush that had worked its way onto his face. Draco was quite disgusted by it really, the way she was just throwing herself at him, that was why he felt sick to his stomach. It was just disgust. Well, that was what he told himself anyways.

Harry stepped away from the female his hand breifly lingering on her waist. He was smiling slightly now, gone was the very pissed off look he had worn when he entered.

"Ginny what the hell was so important that I had to leave that meeting?" He said glancing about the room "That was really impor-" He stopped when his eyes landed on Draco.

Draco could see the anger rising in Harry's eyes, he could feel the uncontrolled magic stir and whip about the room like a strong wind with no exit. Draco closed his eyes and prepared for another blow.

"Get your hands off of him" Harry growled and Draco's eyes flew open to find that Harry was now right in front of his face.

Draco glanced nervously to his sides to see that both Ron and the other gaurd had steped away. He could vagely hear the one he had called Ginny protesting in the background but at the moment Draco was much to taken aback by Harry being so close so suddenly. The green eyes looked Draco over with an intensity that made Draco understand why people were so frightened of the Potters eyes.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked quietly pulling Draco to his feet. Overwhelmed by the situation, caught off gaurd by the question, and nearly falling again because of his poor knees Draco could only stutter out "y- yes, I'm fine"

Harry snorted and grabbed ahold of one of Dracos arms guiding him to one of the soft sofas in the corner that Draco had neglected to notice. "No. you're not."

Harry turned back to Ginny and glared at her, when he spoke his voice hid none of the anger that Draco could still feel rolling off of him like waves. "Did you search him?"

Ginny hesitated before quietly answering in the affirmative. "he had nothing"

Harry continued on as if he had expected this answer.

"Out." he said quietly, but with such athority that they probably all heard.

"Harry!- " She began to protest.

"Out Ginny!" Harry said forcefully.

She grudgingly left the room, the other gaurds following. As Draco watched them leave he couldnt help but be suprised. Had he ordered his own gaurds to leave him alone in a room Harry or Hermionie Potter they would have never listened.

Turning back towards Harry he was once again confronted by the Gryffindor suddenly invading his personal space bubble. Draco had a feeling this was a habit of Harry's, a rather unnerving one at that.

When Harry suddenly pulled out a knife, from who knows where, Draco found himself think, for who knows how many times that night, that this was indeed the end.

Authors Note:  
BWAHAHAHAAAA!!!! Until next chapter my dearies D Review or Harry will slit Draco's throat.

(-Preens- I feel so evil) 


	16. Simple Right?

Authors Note: So sorry I left you lot like that for so long but I got swamped by homework. My damn english teacher has us reading two books and a play and writing two major reports plus a research paper..... the stupid git thinks that just because its a freaken honors class he can asign double the workload from the regular class. We aren't even learning anything more advanced... the git doesn't deserve to be an honors teacher... -fumes and rants-

LOOKING FOR A BETA....

Anywho on with the story!

Serpents Song: The Proposal

Draco closed his eyes, this had to be the end, how could he have been so stupid? this was so obviously a trap, everyone else saw it, why hadn't he? He should have never trusted the bloody gryffin-

Harry cut the ropes binding Draco's wrists together.

Draco opened his eyes in shock, but quickly tried to smother that emotion slipping behind the Malfoy mask so that he wouldn't feel so vulnerable to the stare that Harry was now giving him.

An emotion Draco couldn't name flickered across Harry's face, but he spoke before Draco had much of a chance to read into it.

"Ginny and Ron are hardly the people I would have chosen for your welcoming commitie"

Draco almost laughed at that, thinking back to the way Ginny had treated him. He felt the oddest desire to defend Ron though. "Ron was just following orders and doing his job"

Harry smiled at that. It was a smile that made Draco feel like he was a marshmellow over an open fire. "....Hermionie has him well trained. I'm sorry they treated you that way though."

"It wasn't that bad" Draco said, wondering briefly if Hermionie trained the gaurds. She hadn't looked like much of a fighter the few times draco had seen her, but he had been wrong about Gryffindors before.

Harry's expression changed from slightly amused to serious so fast it made Draco feel a bit dizzy. Indeed Draco found this whole Gryfindor-ish expression of emotions rather overwhelming.

"I think we should take the suggestion the Hufflepuff's gave us" Harry said his voice steady.

Draco could feel the emotions well up in his chest--- Anger, hate, disgust, panic, but then his mind flickered to scenes from the battlefield, scenes he had re-lived over and over in his nightmares--- death, decay, the stench of spilt blood, Pansy's dead body, Matt Potter dieing in Dracos hands....

Draco felt numb as he said "I honestly think I would slit my own wrists at this point if I thought it would stop the war. So, if that plan even has a chance of succsesfully ending it then I have no other choice but to take it."

Harry dropped swiftly down to one knee grabbing one of Draco's hands. He was once again grinning broadly, the rapid changing emotions was swiftly starting to give Draco a headache.

"Draco Malfoy will you marry me?" Harry said.

The absurdity of the whole situation hit Draco like a brick wall and he couldn't help but laugh as he said "Why yes Harry Potter I will."

They spent the next hour, or was it several hours, devising a plan. They eventually decided that Draco would return in three days time, a day after his coronation. They would announce the arrangement here first, make it official, because once they did that not even Draco's father would try to force him to end the charade. Then Draco would tell Greg about it. With Greg by his side Draco would then tell his gaurds. THEN they would announce it to the rest of the Slytherin people.

Simple right?

Authors Note: Short, I know but I just can't help but abuse the knowledge that more of you review when I give you small rations. Be good readers and review and maybe I will add another chapter tonight?

Reviewers get imaginary Draco dolls and my eternal and undying love! 


	17. Notifications

I'm sorry for not having updated in so long my lovelies, ALL of my stories are going to continue to be on a temporary hiatus until atleast finals week, if not till the end of the school year (June 6th I believe). You see unfortunately my teachers have all decided to conspire against me and become slave drivers. They do this to me every year, and always so close to my birthday (May 23). Now, as much as i would like too I cant just keep ranting away at you guys all night, I have a minumum of ten pages research paper to write. Oh joy. 


	18. The Things Blaise Is Good At

AN: D: I'm sorry for taking so long! things will start happening faster soon I promise!  
-----This----- means a flashback.

Serpents Song: The Things Blaise Is Good At

Draco was exhausted by the time he finally got back to Slytherin. It felt like it had only been minutes since his head hit his nice silk covered pillow, when Greg came in to wake him up.

The next two days passed rapidly for Draco. He hardly got any sleep between the huge amount of work he had to do and the nightmares that kept him awake even when he could sleep. The highlight of the past two days was when he had bumped into Blaise at the marketplace.

-----Draco was trying to pretend to pay attention to what the slytherins around him were saying, however that was a hard feat considering he was also having trouble trying not to collapse out of sheer exhaustion. Normally the marketplace was one of Draco's favorite places but now it just felt like a chore, a chore he had to do instead of trying to catch up on some sleep.

Draco couldn't even focus enough to remember the name of the girl that was talking to him. Daphne was it? She was being horribly flirtatious, this had become an increasing problem amongst the female population lately. Draco's coronation was fast aproaching and everyone expected him to announce his future bride then. At first he had been flattered by all this attention, but now, after his last meeting with Harry the night before he felt suffocated by the very same attention he had basked in just two days earlier. Everytime he saw hope in their usually gaurded Slytherin eyes he wanted to shake them and yell "Do you know what I've done?"

Part of Draco really wanted someone to find out. So they could stop him from going through with this ludicris plan. Only the nightmares that still plagued his mind prevented him from telling someone.

He had just been trying to figure out a way to extract himself from this girls presence politely, when he was brought out of his thoughts by the apearance of Blaise.

Blaise bowed to Draco then to the girl. "I'm so very sorry Daphne darling but I simply must talk to Draco about some of the plans for his coronation"

The girl, Daphne, blushed and nodded a polite goodbye to both Blaise and Draco. Draco had always wondered how Blaise managed to be so.....influencial...to the female populace. Draco's eye's skimmed Blaise's form breifly. I suppose he is rather good looking Draco had thought.

Turning to Blaise Draco said "Thanks for that, they've been going at me all day."

Blaise smiled and said "No problem, but I actually did have something to talk to you about regarding your coronation."

Blaise pulled a box wraped in bright green paper out from behind his back. "I've made you something to wear for your coronation ceremony"-----

Now it was the morning of his coronation and Draco stood staring at the box, still unopened. Draco was almost scared to look. Blaise was a great friend, but he was known for his...odd... taste in clothing.

Finally deciding to just get it over with Draco opened the box. Inside he found a pair of black tight fitting pants, Draco wondered briefly if he would even be able to fit into them. They were made of some material that draco couldn't name. Next he found a black shirt with buttons. On the shirt an intricate design had been sewn with golden threads. An odd color choice but Draco had to admit, that when he put the clothes on it looked really good.

Draco then had to call Blaise in to help him with these funny little contraptions Blaise called 'earings'. They were gold as well. They had been included in the box because Blaise said they 'went fabulously with the rest of the outfit'.

Finally dressed and ready Draco looked in the mirror and smirked. Odd tastes or not, Blaise was really good at this.

AN: Thats it for now! (sorry it's so short) Next chapter is the coronation! In wich Draco gets to break alot of girl's hearts. D

I promise there will be some action between Harry and Draco soon, but if you dont review i might just have to change my mind. 


	19. Guilty Mind

Authors Note: WHEEEE!!! I got me's a beta! (because you all know that I needed one) She is the ultra fantabulous QueenOfCats!!!! :D -does happy dance- She's been revising the earlier chapters for me and I will get the beta'd versions up as soon as I have the time to upload them.

Serpents Song: Guilty Mind Draco was utterly exhausted by the time he reached his room later that night. Barley managing to work up enough energy to care, he removed the amazing outfit Blaise had given him and tossed it onto his bedside table. Climbing into some mismatched silk pajamas Draco collapsed onto his bed, not even bothering to button up his shirt. He was asleep even before his head hit the pillow.  
His sleep was not peaceful though, it was plagued by the events that had occured (occurred) at his corronation (coronation) and there, half forgotten in the background, the memory of brilliant green eyes.  
-----Everything was going well, so far. His father had said a few words to the court and now all he had to do was get through the guards pledges and then make a hasty speech. Then he could escape back to his room.  
"...I pledge my loyalty to you, King Draco.....my life ever before yours" Draco once again felt the urge to scream and yell and to tell them all what he had done. As the guards knelt before him, one by one, and said their pledge he felt increasingly nauseous. 'My life ever before yours' echoing faintly in his head.

He had probably doomed them all to die pointless deaths. Draco had to fight to not only keep down the panic, but also his lunch. He felt like the rocks of the shore as the waves of anxiety bore down upon him eroding away at the carefully placed mask. Yet through all this, somehow, he managed to keep a calm exterior. He even managed not to flinch every time the gaurds said the final line of their pledge.  
The speech was worse though.  
He had said something vague and not at all helpful about enduring. Then he had turned to leave, only to be met with the disapproving stare of his father, a rather confused Greg, and a very hurt Daphne Greengrass. He didn't much care about his father's and Greg's reaction to his lack of a marriage announcement. He was used to his father being disapproving, and Greg being, well, confused. However, as much as he had expected it, the look on Daphne's face burned itself into his mind.  
He knew it was mirrored on the faces of most of the female populace that now filled the grand hall.  
He hadn't thought it could get worse after that. However, it would seem that the others around him had different plans. immediately after the coronation ceremony, his father ambushed him in the hall. Lucius started to give him the whole, -that wasn't proper I disapprove speech- but Draco, in his state of near exhaustion, was having none of that. Draco made sure to at least try to make 'Father I'm sorry but you need to shut your bloody trap and accept the fact that I'm king now' sound remotely polite.  
After excusing himself from the presence of his rather shocked and angry father, Draco continued down the hall; hoping to make it to his bedroom before anyone else could confront him. No such luck. Daphne Greengrass was waiting for him in one of the many dark alcoves that lined the west hall. Reaching forth from her concealment she grabbed him and pulled him in. Her hands gripped his wrists like iron clamps and she shoved her lips against his. Draco couldn't help but marvel at how similar she was to her snake form, a boa constrictor. Her grip was inescapable and she was certainly cutting off his air supply.  
This kiss, if you could really call this violation a kiss, was nothing compared to the mind melting sensations Harry's warm lips had caused. Though, Draco figured it wasn't really her fault she was cold blooded-  
Draco continued to toss and turn for the rest of the night.

AN: So I've been thinking about writting a short little one or two shot dedicated to all my lovely readers who have stuck with me for so long. (And through all of my failings) So I would just like to ask you what you guys want it to include?

(Any spelling and gramatical errors in the author's notes are not due to neglect from QueenOfCats' they are all mine seeing as I wrote the ANs after she edited this chapter) 


	20. Hot Date

AN: [ None of you told me any suggestions for that oneshot I was going to write for you lot. I guess I will just have to use my imagination. I'm trying to update more regularly. My new goal is to do a chapter a week. I cannot, however garuntee that I will post every sunday or something of some such. I fail at keeping to a schedule as you all have probably noticed by now.  
I'd like to give thanks once again to my most wonderfull beta QueenOfCats.

Serpents Song: A Hot Date

The next day Draco woke because of the not so soft light that was assaulting his eyes. Still tired but unable to go back to sleep he rose from his luxurious bed and headed out onto his balcony. The sun, which had caused the blasted light that had woken him, was only barely above the tree tops. Draco looked at the rolling hills that lead off into the distance where he knew there were mountains just beyond his ability to see, he gazed upon the green carpet of tree tops which had been his childhood sanctuary, and it was then that it really struck home. He would be leaving later that day, and there was a huge possibility that he would never come home again.  
Saddened by that notion he sat there on the railing of his balcony drinking in the view until the sun had risen well above the treetops. After re-entering his private suite he realized that he would probably need something to wear besides the horribly mis-matched pajamas he was already wearing. After going through his, rather expansive, closet several times he still had nothing to wear. That is, until he noticed the outfit Blaise had given him, now lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. Twenty minutes later, after he had carefully dusted off and de-wrinkled the clothing he realized he had a problem. Draco had required Blaise's help to put the earrings on, and the outfit simply didn't look complete without them. Come to think of it, he should probably leave a note for Greg as well, but he couldn't just leave it in his suite because then Greg might find it too soon. Blaise seemed like the type of person that wouldn't ask questions; unless, of course, it involved some juicy gossip. Making up his mind Draco paid a small, very economically aware, young boy to go and fetch Blaise for him.  
Whilst he was waiting for Blaise to arrive he wrote the letter to Greg, he made sure to explain his plan before he explained where he was. It would be unfortunate for Greg to bring the Slytherin army charging through Gryffindor interrupting whatever sort of 'wedding' plans Harry had made. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure if Greg could read. Well that just put a damper on his plans.  
When Blaise arrived Draco gave him his instructions. He was to wait until after sunset before giving Greg the letter. Thinking up a genius idea, as he was prone to, Draco even suggested that Blaise read the letter to Greg, just in case. Blaise agreed to do as he was told saying "Oh of course my most wondrous King" the sarcasm practically dripping off of his words and dripping like a sticky syrup onto the thick green carpet. Draco trusted he would deliver the message at the appropriate time anyway.  
Grinning so wide his mouth nearly split his head in two, Blaise said "Soooo.... Got a hot date tonight? I see your going to wear the outfit I made you, so obviously you're trying to impress someone."  
Draco briefly amused himself by imagining what Blaise would say if he knew that Harry was his 'hot date'. Glancing at Blaise he had the distinct feeling that Blaise, with his perverted sense of humor would probably find the idea immensely amusing. Rolling his eyes Draco moved over to the bed and picked up the earrings. "Could you just help me with these bloody contraptions."  
Blaise did help him with the earrings, he even helped Draco escape from the castle unnoticed. Once safely outside of the castle gates and heading towards Gryffindor, Draco wondered briefly if he was trusting Blaise with too much. However, what was done was done, and he was already on his way so really there was nothing he could do about it.

AN: I really had meant to put some Harry in there somewhere but it just didn't work out like I planned. I blame Blaise. I promise Harry will be in the next chapter. 


	21. NOTICE: This story going on haitus

To my dear readers,

Seeing as I OBVIOUSLY can't keep to a schedual whilst writting this fanfic, and that clearly bothers you, I will be placing this story on a temporary haitus. I will not be posting anymore chapters until I have written them all. After afore mentioned date I will post chapters regularly. (As in shcedualed, and on time) I'm quite sorry for the inconvinence and I hope to be posting again soon.

-SunRae 


	22. A Rather Different Welcome

AN(2): SO YEAH. I haven't finished it yet. But I hate being on hiatus. I miss you guys soooo much. So I decided to screw the hiatus and just continue as before. I wrote AN's for every chapter I wrote on hiatus when I wrote it. Those will be annoted with a little (1) any additional AN's (such as this one) will have a (2) I hope you enjoy!

Serpents Song: A rather different welcome

When Draco arrived at the Gryffindor castle the second time he was greeted by a much different scene. Instead of being taken captive by a certain violent red haired guard he was escorted into the castle by Ron, the not so violent red haired guard. Ron didn't speak to Draco, so Draco just let the silence hang; after all who knew what odd traditions and hang ups Gryffindors had.

They didn't pass many people along the warmly lit hallways, and the people they did meet seemed not to notice who he was. For the most part anyways. They did happen across a smallish blonde haired boy who nearly fainted in fright at the sight of Draco. He had expected Ron to be angry with him, but he just rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded to Draco like "Call In". Draco figured it was just a Gryffindor thing and continued to follow Ron.

Ron paused outside the large oak doors Draco now recognized as the ones that led to the conference room he had met Harry in before. He seemed like he was about to say something, but obviously chose not to as he instead simply pushed open the doors and allowed Draco to enter before following.

Now that he was not getting abused by Ginny he had a chance to really get a look at the room. It was decked out in warm reds and burgundies with hints of gold. The floor was of a carved stone, which was probably why it had hurt so much beforehand. There were large bookshelves lining two of the walls and a fair few squashy inelegant but comfortable looking armchairs spread about the room, a few desks. Clearly the main focus of the room was supposed to be directed towards a grouping of couches and armchairs arranged around a coffee table near the large lit fireplace that crackled in a way that seemed almost happy.

It was rather unnerving. The vast difference between this warm relaxed environment and the cold and collected one Draco was used to.

Belatedly he realized that one of those couches must have been the one he used the time previous. He returned his eyes to them only to discover he had missed something rather important the first time. One of the couches was currently occupied, by Hermione and another red head that Draco had yet to be introduced to. Draco wondered if red hair was common among Gryffindors, or if it was just common whilst around Harry.

Speaking of Harry, there he was sprawled, rather ungracefully, over the arms of a near by arm chair with his eyes closed. Draco was horrified at the notion of a king sitting in such un undignified position. Although, he had to admit, as horrible as it was Harry looked rather good.

Hermione was the first to notice that he had entered. It appeared they had been talking about something, though what Draco would probably never know. She tapped Harry on the shoulder an amused smile playing across her lips when he jumped, startled. He scrambled into an upright sitting position. Harry quickly shoved the horrible wire rimmed glasses he bore up so that he no longer had to squint across the room to try to see Draco.

Harry's cheeks lit up with a brilliant blush. If it hadn't been for the fact that it was sickening how clearly Harry displayed his emotions Draco might have found it oddly cute.

Harry stood and walked over to Draco. That's when he faltered though, clearly Harry was no more comfortable with this situation then he was. Draco, deciding to take pity on the poor socially challenged gryffindor, offered his hand. Such a greeting would have been considered quite casual in Slytherin, although considering the way Harry had greeted his guard the other time Draco wasn't overly concerned about over stepping his bounds.

It seemed like Harry found it acceptable though, for he grinned his wide brilliant grin and took Draco's hand shaking it firmly before letting go. Draco couldn't help but notice the way Harry's grin was nothing like the vaguely disturbing grin Blaise sometimes wore, that Harry's hand was warm and calloused, or that when Harry's hand went to leave his fingers lingered slightly across his palm.

"Glad you decided to continue with our plan." Harry said.

'Glad you decided to ditch the red headed bitch this time' Draco wanted to say, but instead opted to simply allow Harry to continue.

"How soon should we expect your guards to storm the castle?" Harry asked

"I left a letter with a... friend. He will give it to the head of my guard if I don't return before sunrise." Draco responded, still not really sure if friend was the correct word for Blaise.

"Well, I'm sure that will give us plenty of time." Harry said, though his face clearly said he was not exactly comfortable with the idea.

"We will announce our... union, in the main hall. It will be open to the public," That was not an idea that sounded at all pleasant to Draco, suicidal was the more correct term.

"But don't worry" Harry continued as if his assurances would make Draco feel at all better. "every person to enter the main hall is searched and all weapons removed..."

Draco was not at all reassured, he highly doubted weapons removal changed the fact that any one of these Gryffindors could transform into a lion and kill him on a whim.

"...And we will have guards with us and guards posted all throughout the hall..." Harry continued as though he had rehearsed this speech of his one too many times.

"...we'll be safe, I promise" Harry finally finished.

Draco felt like he was going be sick, relying on the word of his nemesis to keep him safe was not something he had pictured as a kid when he thought of his future. That line of thought led him to another though, a memory rather. Pansy, age 7, telling him she knew she was going to have to grow up to be the queen but what she really wanted was to be a ballerina. Had Draco been a Gryffindor, he surely would have laughed as the imagined image of Pansy prancing about in a pink tutu 'fluttered' past his mind's eye leaving him with a since of resolve that almost rid him of his nausea. Almost.

"Umm..." Harry mumbled running a hand through his already horribly mussed hair. Draco noted that eloquence was definitely not one of his strong points. "...I have a few things I have to go take care of... You could come with me... or you could umm stay here..."

Before Draco could answer though Hermione cut in. "If you don't mind Harry, we'd actually like to have a word with Draco" she said.

Harry looked surprised, but he was also obviously relieved. Probably because this gave him the perfect excuse not to take Draco on whatever errands he had to 'go take care of'.

Stupid idiotic Gryfindors.

Harry left the room, Ron close behind him, and Draco was left alone with the two females. Draco hadn't had much good luck with Gryffindor females in the past, though Hermione had seemed decent enough.

"Sit" She ordered, voice stern and all together a bit to motherly, and Draco had a feeling his previous impression of Hermione had been very very wrong.

AN(1): THERE! Harry, like I promised. =') I'm so proud of myself!

AN(2): So…. Did you guys like it?


	23. Sit, Stay, Play Gryffindor

AN(2): Only one person reviewed the last chapter :( Many thanks to Momochuu. Your review was much appreciated. You get an imaginary Draco doll. =]

AN(1): Soo.... yeah.... I really like the title of this one...:D

I don't really have much else to say about it...

Serpents Song: Sit, Stay, Play Gryffindor

"Hello again Draco. My name is Hermione Potter, I'm not sure if we were introduced properly the last time we met..." Said Hermione trailing off at the end as if belatedly realizing she was off topic. "And this is Mrs. Weasley, she is the head chef here at the castle and also one of Harry's trusted friends and advisors"

The woman looked like she was old enough to be Harry's mother, in fact if it weren't for the flaming red hair she would be the perfect picture of pretty much anyone's mother. Draco thought of what he could remember of his own mother, tall, slender, pale with blonde hair, and caring, in her own reserved sort of way. Draco had a feeling this, Mrs Weasley was she called?, would be anything but reserved in her emotions.

Hermione cleared her throat and Draco returned his unreadable gaze to her, catching her eye. She faltered for a moment, and Draco realized something he should have noticed from the begging. She was more nervous then she was letting on, and she was doing a much better job of concealing it then Harry could possibly do.

Of course, she was nowhere near Slytherin standards, but maybe there was hope for the Gryfindors yet.

"From what I understand" And Draco could tell from her tone of voice that she obviously thought she understood a lot "our cultures are very different."

That was the understatement of the year.

"Slytherins, from what I've read, tend to be rather reserved whilst we Gryffindors have a tendency to well... wear our hearts on our sleeves so to speak."

Merlin, it was like listening to one of his tutors lecturing him. Draco wondered if she talked at people like this all the time.

"We understand that you're not used to an environment like this, and Harry won't push you farther than your willing to go, or well he'll try not to at least" said Hermione said "But the other Gryffindors... they won't accept this... union if they think that Harry is just doing it because it's good politics."

Such sentiments must be wired into Gryffindors from birth, Draco thought.

"So you want me to..." Draco said, not much liking where this conversation was going.

"You're going to have to have some sort of physical contact with Harry dear." Said Mrs Weasly

Draco could feel the blush creeping onto his face. The realization that he was blushing, because of something this mother hen had said no less, only served to embarrass him further. It didn't help that his mind chose now to remind him of the various physical contact he had already had with Draco.

"Oh please, we aren't asking you to have sex with him" Hermione stated bluntly "just a bit of casual contact is all, holding hands, an occasional hug, maybe even a peck on the cheek is all"

Hermione's blunt and rather obscene statement, in Draco's not so humble opinion, only served to embarrass Draco further.

"Do you think you can handle that dear?" Mrs. Weasly inquired the concern practically dripping from every word.

That was diffidently a wakeup call for Draco. He was a Slytherin, the King of Slytherin too, it was unbecoming of him to be displaying his emotions like this. And he certainly did NOT need any concern or pity or anything from any of these stupid overly emotional Gryffindors.

This in mind he was able to wipe any sort of emotion from his face as he said "I can handle it."

Authors Note (1):

:D I love MotherHenMolly. She makes me happy. I also love making Draco squirm.

Authors Note (2):

Reviewers get matching imaginary Harry + Draco dolls.


	24. Nerves

_AN: I'm sorry for being so terrible at updating. I really am. It has also come to my attention that I missed this story's one year anniversary! Sorry about that too. I was thinking I should do something special for you lot for putting up with me for so long…. A present or something of the sort…. The thing is that I don't know what to do, so if you have any suggestions please please please let me know! Anyways onward with the story…_

Nerves

Draco felt as if he was going to be violently ill. So maybe he wasn't as ready for this as he had thought he was back in the conference room faced with only two gryffindors that likely hated his guts. Peering hesitantly around the edge of the thick velvety curtain he was supposed to be waiting behind, he could clearly see that there were diffidently more than two Gryffindors out there. Just going from past experience he could also probably guess, quite accurately, that most if not all of them hated his guts.

When Harry had said they would announce their union or marriage or whatever it was in the main hall Draco assumed the hall would be big. But this, this was just absurd by any standards. The hall was bloody fucking GYNORMUS.* And it wasn't just gynormus, it was full too. Draco didn't think he had ever seen this many people in one place before. Before just a few short minutes ago he hadn't even thought it possible to gather so many people into one location. Let alone a location inside.

At least the hall was tastefully decorated, not like the horrific scenes that one Mr. Theodore Nott had told him about when they were children. Not to say that the hall was decorated in a way that Draco would have chosen himself but... it was bearable. In fact it seemed to be decorated in much the same way as the conference room had been, only sans the bookshelves and squashy chairs. Those seemed to have been replaced by stands and small shops and a whole hell of a lot of gryffindors.

The thought that, in just a few short moments he would have to go out from behind the illusion of safety that the curtain offered him to stand before all of those gryffindors made his nausea only worsen. To top it all off he would also have to pretend to be madly in love with the insufferable sod they called a king whilst being stared at by all those gryffindors. Now if Draco were to suddenly become naked at some point in the near future this would be the perfect nightmare.

Then he heard it, his cue. Gulping down several deep breaths of air he pulled together what remained of his slytherin reserves and stepped out onto the stage like aparatus that the stupid gryffindors had placed at the head of the hall, likely for such events as this. He smiled, or at least tried to, at the gryffindors who were standing about in the hall. Obviously they were shocked, because they openly gaped at him.

Uncouth fools Draco thought to himself.

It seemed to take forever but finally he made it to the front of the stage to stand beside Harry. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco and pulled him closer. Draco could feel his face light up again. Stupid gryffindors with their stupid lack of respect for personal boundaries, Draco thought.

"I introduce to you, my people" Harry said his voice strong and loud against the silence of the crowd. "Draco Lucien Malfoy, my beloved."

Beloved. That was a laugh. Draco was sure they weren't fooling anyone, he was also sure that trying to scoot as far away as possible from the gryffindor wasn't helping much either. But at this point he didn't really care, because the way Harry's hand was gripping his waist was really making Draco feel claustrophobic.

The crowd was still silent, still in shock. Draco wondered if he still had enough time to make it to the exit before one of them came to and decided to kill him.

"WHAT?!"

Draco jumped, startled by that shout that had shattered the silence that had previously hung about the massive hall. Turning his head his eyes fell upon a shortish young man with sandy hair and a thick Irish accent.

Harry's hand tightened on Draco's waist as he said "Seamus, my good friend, is there a problem?"

"B-but he is a slytherin!" Seamus blurted out.

Draco was slightly surprised by the fact that his first complaint wasn't that Draco was decidedly male. He was pretty sure his own father would rather him marry a female gryffindor then a male slytherin. He had heard that Gryffindors were, more open to certain things, and his father was bit old fashioned but still it unnerved Draco and only served to remind him further of the vast cultural differences.

Not that he needed any more reminding as Harry was now holding Draco quite close.

"He may be a slytherin, but he is my slytherin." Harry said, the falsified affection dripping from his words.

Harry's calloused fingers guided Draco's chin upwards, forcing Draco to look at him. Draco couldn't breathe, he wouldn't he thought panicking. Then Harry gently pressed his lips to Draco's in a chaste kiss.

Draco would have punched Harry in the face right then and there, if it hadn't felt so good.

_AN: Soo… what did you guys think? I had a lot of trouble with this chapter…. I'm still not sure that I like it. Please review and tell me any ideas you have on some sort of present I could get/make you lot for sticking with me this whole time._

_*GYNORMUS, yes I know that that is not really a word. But…. I promised a friend that I would fit it in somewhere if she would post up this fantastic fanfic she wrote last summer._


	25. The Pastry Incident

**AN: **I don't have an excuse for my extreme lateness in posting this time. Sorry. I hope this chapter atleast sort of makes up for how much of a negligent writter I am. I would very much like to thank all of you have stuck with me this long. The Draco in my mind and I both love y'all very much. I seem to have lost my beta, sooo… if you would like to beta then please feel free to let me know.

**The Pastry Incident**

Draco tried not to glare at the Gryffindors surrounding him, pressing in on him and invading his personal space. He really did try, whether or not it was working he wasn't sure. The Gryffindors kept reaching out to try and pat him on the arm or on the back. A few even tried to 'hug' him. Draco felt grudgingly appreciative that Harry was there with him. Even if Harry insisted on holding hands and on being far too close to Draco, at least Harry was pretty good at deterring the masses of people that were crowded into the great hall from being overly familiar with his fiancé.

Draco had yet to see Ginny, for which he was glad, but every once in a while he would catch a glimpse of red hair that belonged to Ron. Draco felt himself oddly comforted by the fact that Ron was sticking close by. He had been informed that he wouldn't even be allowed to have a guard with him as they moved through the Hall, some absurd Gryffindor notion again, but it appeared that the red head was there anyways, just in case.

Harry practically yanked Draco's arm off at one point, as he dragged the startled blonde to a stand selling pastries.

This is Geoffrey" Harry said gesturing at the man working the stand. "He makes the best pastries in the whole world"

Geoffrey, a lean brown haired man, blushed at the compliment and even tried to deny it "I'm sure there are better chef's out their then me Mr. Potter, I've only just begun my serious training as a chef…"

"Oh shut up Geoff, you're the best and 'serious training is only going to make you better" Harry said, though he didn't look all that upset, in fact he was practically bouncing with excitement. Salazar, he's worse then a child in a candy store, Draco thought horrified by the uncouth behavior of the boy currently holding his hand.

Harry selected several pastries, and tried to insist on paying for them but eventually gave up as a blushing Geoffrey repeatedly refused saying "The honor of your appreciation is payment enough."

Draco eyed the mound of pastries Harry had selected. Who could possibly eat that much sugar and carbs? Draco casually surveyed the raven haired boy's figure, and wondered, a bit jealously how the boy managed to keep up such a slim figure. Draco was quite proud of his slim physic, and though he wasn't exactly counting carbs or anything he did have to monitor his sweets intake to maintain it.

"Draco you have to try one of these cream puffs… they're like eating delicious crème filled clouds" Harry said, holding one of the, admittedly enticing, pastries.

"What? No. I don't want any of your cream puffs Harry." Draco said glaring at the pastry as though it was to blame.

"They aren't my cream puffs" Harry said rolling his eyes. "I got plenty for the both of us"

"I still don't…" but it was too late, Harry had already lifted the cream puff and stuck it in Draco's mouth. Draco nearly chocked on the offending pastry, but he quickly regained control of himself and carefully chewed and swallowed the pastry as good manners dictated that he did. Harry was right, it was like eating a delicious crème filled cloud.

Whilst Draco was enjoying the pastry he did not notice Harry watching him, smile growing with every second. When Draco finished the pastry though, it was the first thing he noticed.

"What are you looking at?" Draco said, unsettled by the fact that that smile was directed at _him._

Harry chuckled. "You've got a bit of crème on your face" Harry said, his smile now a full force grin. "Here, let me get it for you."

Almost before Draco could even process that information Harry had placed a hand on the back of Draco's neck, pulled him close, and licked the crème off of the corner of Dracos's lips. Only years of Slytherin education in poise kept Draco from moaning as Harry followed the trail his tongue had taken pressing gentle kisses against Draco's skin.

By the time Harry removed his mouth from Draco's person, which probably wasn't really all that long of a time, Draco was blushing so hard he could feel his heartbeat in his face. He had never been so embarrassed in his whole life.

Harry also looked slightly embarrassed, though significantly less uncomfortable with the situation then Draco. He chewed nervously at his bottom lip as he studied Draco's face.

Leaning down slightly to be able to whisper into Draco's ear, Harry said "Sorry, 'Mione told me not to do stuff like that, that your 'Slytherin sensibilities' would be upset by my 'unmannered behavior'… I just forgot. Are you ok?"

Was he ok? Draco thought, it was one stupid Gyffindor-ish kiss… it wasn't like it was going to kill him, he was a Slytherin after all. He would have told the dim witted Gryffindor all this too, however seeing as he could not currently trust himself to speak Draco settled on nodding, that yes he was ok.

After the 'Pastry Incident', as Draco would later refer to it as, Harry and Draco continued to make their way through the Hall hand in hand, and Draco, when he wasn't distracted by the rambunctious Gryffindors crowded around him, spent an absurd amount of that time alternating between glaring at the back of Harry's head as he lead them through the Hall, glaring at the tanned fingers that fit so snugly between his own pale ones, and wondering why it felt like there were butterflies in his stomach region.

To Draco at least, it seemed that they stopped at every stand, talked to every person, and that he had been touched by far to many of them. Harry however seemed unperturbed, instead he appeared exhausted, but content. Draco wondered how it was possible that this boy in front of him could be 'The Great Harry Potter' that Draco had always been told about. Apparently the legend had outgrown it's subject. Draco would have sneered, but refrained… he didn't think the Gryffindors would take kindly to anyone who showed malice towards their oaf of a king.

All of the Gryffindors, even those that clearly disagreed with him on the matter of their relationship, seemed to adore Harry. They were all so sickeningly open about it too. It was weird, this whole situation, it was like Draco had stepped through the looking glass and found, not wonderland, but this distorted red and gold reality where nothing Draco had ever been taught made sense anymore.

Draco had read stories about mind altering experiences that shatter your previous perspective of the world, but he had never experienced one, at least not until he met Harry Potter. After meeting Harry Potter he had experienced several, in rapid succession, and Salazar did he have a headache.

**AN: **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, once I actually got around to writing it I had a lot of fun. Please, please, please, review because your reviews encourage me to continue with the story, despite the fact that I'm not to fond of it myself anymore. If you would like to beta please just send me a msg or contact me via review.

Love y'all and thanks for reading.


	26. Good Night Draco

**AN: **So, I still need a beta or two so please feel free to contact me if your interested. I'm now on Twitter, with updates about all my fanfics, info on my profile. I hope you enjoy the chap.

**Good Night Draco**

By the time that Harry finally led Draco out of the Great Hall it was well into the evening. Draco had woken from a fitful and not all that restful sleep at sunrise and now, as Harry led him through the passage ways of the Gryffindor castle, Draco was so utterly exhausted that he couldn't even be bothered to wonder whether they were going deeper into the catacombs, with staircases that seemed to change before Draco's very eyes, or whether they were headed out, back to a reality that made more sense.

Eventually somehow they made it to a door, they had passed many on the way but none of the others had had a lanky red headed Ron Weasley leaning against the frame of the heavy looking door. Harry smiled at Ron, and pulled Draco through the door. On the other side was a comfortable looking sitting room with lounge chairs and a fire crackling happily in the fireplace on the far wall. The room looked… soft, Draco thought as he eyed the pale golden décor.

"It's kind of late so I figured it would probably be best if you just stayed here." Harry said, a hint of uncertainty dancing across his expression as if he was expecting Draco to be upset or angry.

"I don't have anything to sleep in." Draco stated, glancing down at his now rumpled attire.

"Oh, I had some put some extra clothes in the closet over there, in case of such an event" Harry said, gesturing towards a door to his right. "The bathroom is just through there" he said gesturing towards the second door on his right.

Draco nodded and went to the closet, selecting a green silk top and black silk bottoms. He then headed to the bathroom, noting that Harry had left the sitting room and briefly wondering where he had disappeared to. After taking a shower, which he greatly appreciated as the hot water eased some of the tension in his muscles, and getting dressed he returned to the sitting room to find Harry lounging on a chair in only a pair of comfortable looking black pants.

Draco could feel his cheeks burn, what was Harry doing walking around half naked? A king should be more proper than that. But of course Harry didn't answer Draco's unspoken question, and clearly Harry held no regard for what Draco thought was proper.

Noticing Draco, Harry stood and stretched, and Draco couldn't help but stare as the muscles in Harry's well built chest and arms rippled.

"A king should dress properly, and not walk around half naked where anyone can see" Draco stated, reciting something his father had drilled into his head as a child.

Harry smiled, "These are my private quarters, it's the most guarded place in the whole castle, the only one who might possibly come in here at this time is Ron, and only for a good reason"

Draco was unnerved by that statement, not entirely sure he was comfortable alone with Harry in his private rooms. However, that nervous feeling was quickly being overwhelmed by the exhaustion that felt like it was seeping into every pore of his body.

"Where am I to be sleeping?" Draco asked tiredly.

"Oh, just through here" Harry said leading Draco to a doorway on their left.

The room they entered was decorated similarly to the sitting room only with more burgundy color than pale gold, and a large comfortable looking bed was the obvious focus of the room. Draco collapsed gratefully onto the bed, burring his face in a feather soft pillow.

It was several minutes later that he realized that Harry was still there, standing awkwardly in the doorway and chewing nervously at his bottom lip. Draco's mind skimmed past the brief thought that he would like to taste that lip himself, and stored it away somewhere in the back of his mind where it would hopefully never be found again.

"What?" Draco asked, too tired to come up with something more eloquent.

"Uhm" Harry said blushing "well, I was wondering if I could sleep with you." Harry paused and blushed harder. "That didn't come out right I mean just sleeping in the same bed as you, just sleeping. If you don't feel comfortable with that I can just sleep in another room…"

"Harry, if you promise to shut up and let me sleep then fine." Draco said too exhausted to care.

Harry blinked, it seemed to take him a few moments to process what Draco had said, as though he had been expecting some other response. His face then broke into a stunning smile and he snuggled into the other side of the large bed.

The last thing Draco heard before he slipped into sleep was Harry's murmured "Good Night Draco"

AN: Sorry, I know it's kind of short, but I hope you liked it. This part was one of my favorites in Hawksong, so those of you have read HS (and even those who haven't) please let me know how you think I did with it. Reviewers get imaginary Slytherin Cake. :] I read and appreciate each and every review, though I know I don't usually respond to them (I feel like most of you probably don't want me pm responses to every single review you write) but in the future if you would like me to respond to your review please feel free to just let me know.

I've had a few, unpleasant, reviews throughout writing SS, and I think I should probably address a few of the points made so that we can all be on the same page. All of the following were copied and pasted directly from the reviews page.

"Woah, woah, woah, stop! You're just copying the book! Listen, nobody thinks it's "creative" when you steal someone else's work and then twist it to make it your own."

-animeXmangaXobsessed

This review was posted after I posted chapter 23 (Sit, Stay, Play Gryffindor) and the review only read the first chapter (Intro)

This is what I responded to them with:

"Well seeing as I have over 150 dedicated readers, I'd say that there are an awful lot of "nobody"'s out there who really love the way I do things. If it's not your cup of tea, so be it. But don't go making false accusations about my work, especially if you have only read the INTRODUCTION. (Which I clearly stated was almost a direct copy from the book) Besides what is a fan fiction besides BORROWING someone else's work and the twisting it to make it your own? Is that not the essence of a fan fiction?"

Another one I feel that I should address is this:

"The chapters were very short, plus it would be advisable not to make separate chapters for 'announcements'. More proofreading needs to be done to check for spelling and formatting errors and the last chapter seems rather pointless in terms of furthering the plot. Also, the story is very abrupt and lacks detail. The entire thing seems like a summary of a story rather than the story , I really liked the plot initially until I read one of your reviews and found that I was actually reading the plot of a book (Hawksong). I don't mind that you adapted the twists and intricacies of its plot, but you could have done so in such a way that you made it your own or, at the very, very least, could have done justice to the book by spending more time writing it don't take my comments personally. I'm just giving some constructive criticism."

-Renai-chan

This comment was posted after Chapter 25 (The Pastry Incident)

Here is what I responded with:

"Thanks for your review. I apologize that Serpents Song is not up to your standards. I started writing it over a year ago and at the time I really had no intention of completing it.. but it got such a response that I figured I probably should. I intend to finish it, and then go back and revise the entire thing. I went into this without any sort of plan what so ever and I know it shows in my writing. These are not excuses merely explanations for my poor writing. Thank you for taking the time to write such a well thought out review, I really appreciate it. And yes, this last chapter was a bunch of fluff, but it was important fluff, the relationship between Harry and Draco needs to progress significantly before upcoming events."

If you have any further questions comments or suggestions please feel free (as always) to state them in a review or PM.


	27. The Day After

**AN: Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews. **

Serpents Song:

The Morning After

When Draco awoke, after sleeping more soundly then he had in Merlin knows how long, the first thing he noticed was that he was unusually warm. It felt nice and, though his feet felt a little sore, for the most part he felt quite comfortable. The second thing he noticed, was that there was a strong arm wrapped around his waist and that that arm was attached to the warm body pressing against his back. Draco felt the panic seize him as his brain caught up with his groggy observations. In one fluid movement he leapt from the bed and whirled to face whoever it was. His eyes fell on a sleepy looking Harry Potter, who was now sitting up in the bed they had been sharing and rubbing tiredly at his eyes with his hair even messier than ever. Suddenly the memories of what had happened the night before came flooding back to him.

It gave him quite a headache, and that pounding noise wasn't helping either. Harry realized that the pounding noise was actually someone knocking on the door, and not just a side effect of Draco's head ache like Draco had previously thought, and he got up and moved across the room to the door. Draco blushed when he realized that Harry wasn't wearing a shirt, and that he now had a good view of Harry's well toned back. It made him wonder what Harry's chest would look like, but he quickly banished the thought when Harry opened the door to reveal a flustered looking Ron Weasley.

"I'm sorry to disturb you so early Harry, but we have a bit of a problem down in the west wing." Ron said, glancing only briefly at Draco. It made Draco feel self conscious anyway though, and he nervously fretted with his blonde locks.

"A problem? What sort of problem? Can't you and the rest of the guards handle it?" Harry said running a hand through his hair, which only made his hair messier.

"There is a Slytherin soldier in the west wing, Harry, he's creating quite a ruckus. We would have just killed him like we normally do… but given the present situation we felt that it would be best to ask you about it first." Ron said.

"That would be Gregory Goyle, the captain of my royal guard. And I appreciate your, consideration." Draco said, slipping under the practiced Slytherin mask of indifference. "I would appreciate it even more if you would let him know I will be there in a few minutes" Harry glanced over at Draco, and a strange expression briefly flitted across his face, but Draco didn't even stop to analyze it, instead he grabbed the clothes he had worn the night before and made his way to the bathroom to change. Draco knew he had to move quickly because he knew Greg could be rather impatient when it came to certain things, and assuring Draco's safety was just one of those things. He wondered how long Greg had already been kept waiting.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed reading. Sorry it's so short. Next one should be up soon. Please review, it makes me ever so happy. :]**


End file.
